Splinter Cell: End Game
by SamFisher69
Summary: Majid Sadiq has escaped from the hands of the goverment and its up to Sam, Kestrel, and the Paladin's crew to stop him again. Will they succed, or will this be the end of the world.


Authors Note

_** This game takes place more or less after the events of Splinter Cell: Blacklist. I took some elements from the game, including the main antagonist, and decided to create more or less "my own" story about it. Anyway this basically builds upon the end of Blacklist and how Majid Sadiq escaped from a maximum security prison. Anyway enjoy it.**_

Chapter 1: Back in the Game

"Sam we got bad news" Briggs said, running over to the SMI as Sam looked at Briggs. "What's going on Briggs" Sam asked, slightly alarmed. "Remember how I told you locking Sadiq up was a bad idea" he asked, pulling up a video on the SMI. Sam nodded and turned his attention to the SMI. It showed footage of waves and waves of terrorists attacking the prison where Sadiq is located. "So he's free" Sam finally answered, stopping the video. Briggs nodded. "Uh is Kestrel supposed to be walking around" Ollie asked handing Sam the file on Sadiq and his followers.

"What" Sam asked turning his head to see Kestrel walking towards him, stretching. "How long was I out" he asked in his thick Russian accent. Sam shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the file. "What's going on" Kestrel asked, checking out the SMI for any information. "Sadiq's escaped" Sam said turning to look at Kestrel. "Ah, well I'd be happy to help you" Kestrel said, cracking his knuckles. "Not happening" Briggs said instantaneously. "Look you helped me with capturing these bastards. I think I should return the favor" Kestrel said bitterly, glaring at Briggs.

Sam held up his hand for silence. Kestrel and Briggs stared at each other but kept quiet. "Kestrel you say you worked with us in the past, right?" Sam said, looking at him. "Well not specifically with you but I worked with Archer" he answered, looking down. Sam nodded and turned to Briggs. "If you don't trust him fine, I don't care. But I'm willing to trust him, for now" Sam said, putting emphasis on for now. Briggs sighed and shrugged his shoulders, obviously defeated. Kestrel nodded his head and turned his attention back to the SMI. " There's a commotion from Washington D.C." he said pointing at it with his finger. "SWAT's saying that the White House is under attack and that the security team there has gone dark" Sam said darkly.

"Tell Kobin to get this plane moving. We're heading to Washington" he said as he went to Charlie's workshop to get his gear. Briggs followed after him and they left Kestrel alone to look at the SMI. He sighed and went to the infirmary, which held his equipment. He quickly changed into his suit and grabbed his PSS Silent Pistol, putting it in his holster. He went back to the SMI and Sam handed him a stainless steel, 8-inch combat knife. "Keep it with you at all times" he said before going to the SMI.

Kestrel nodded and put it in his boot. "Sam, Kobin wants to speak to you" Briggs said, motioning Sam over to him. "What is it Kobin" Sam asked, walking over to Briggs. "Are you sure that we should head to Washington? We're running the risk of being shot down" Kobin said. "We're going, and we're parachuting down" Sam said ending the call abruptly. Sam walked over to the SMI and started pulling up videos and images of the terrorists. "Isn't Briggs coming with us" Kestrel asked, looking over at Briggs to see if he had heard him. "Not this time" Sam answered, keeping his attention on the SMI.

Kestrel stopped talking as he felt the plane started tilting slightly to the left, heading in the general direction of the United States. Kestrel studied the images Sam pulled up. "These guys are fucking amateurs, why are you so worried" Kestrel asked, touching the image to see what would happen. It grew bigger and he studied it. "They don't even have good weapons" Kestrel said, noting the equipment they carried. "Don't get so cocky. You have no idea what they are capable of" Sam said zooming out of that picture and pulling up the info they had collected the last time they had to deal with him.

Kestrel shrugged and went back to the infirmary. He quickly got bored and started walking around the Paladin, while Sam and Briggs talked in a hushed whisper. "How do you know that he isn't going to stab you in the back" Briggs asked, motioning towards Kestrel. "Because, if he does I'll kill him before I die" Sam answers. Briggs shook his head. "I don't know. Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean, come on, it's not like he knows anything about stealth" Briggs muttered. "Don't I" Kestrel asked, standing behind Briggs with his arms crossed. Briggs sucked air through his teeth and turned around. "I worked for Voron for a while. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing" Kestrel said, turning around and walking away. Briggs sighed and went back to his post. Sam stood there for a moment, smiling, before he went back to the SMI. Anna Grimsdottir was there, waiting patiently for Sam. "Sadiq knows you're coming, and he said that if any of his men are dead, or if anyone raises an alarm, he's killing Madame President" she says with a grim tone of voice. Sam smiled. "Don't you know who you're talking to?"


End file.
